


Father Figure

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-02
Updated: 2008-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Father Figure

Title: Father Figure  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #167: Dumbledore's Office  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: I'm not sure when this is set so let's just call it AU, all right?  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Father Figure

~

Remus trailed a hand over the desk. “You miss him.”

Severus shrugged. “Occasionally.”

“He was practically a father to you.”

“Indeed. Explaining the frequent urges I’d get to kill him,” Severus said dryly. “Shame that I had to actually do it, however.”

“Severus--”

Severus shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s in the past.”

Remus pushed his way in between Severus and the desk, sliding onto his lap. “Time to forget such maudlin thoughts.”

They snogged, Severus deciding not to alert Remus to the fact that Dumbledore’s portrait was probably watching with interest. Some things it was better not to know.

~


End file.
